


365 days

by hunni_ringo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunni_ringo/pseuds/hunni_ringo
Summary: Tatsumayo daily life
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi & Kazehaya Tatsumi, Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Morning

It's a beautiful morning today, the sky is clear and the weather is nice.

In the bedroom, two men are sharing a bed and one of them has already wake up but has yet to get off the bed. He's staring at his asleep boyfriend's face as he comments on how beautiful his lover is. Mayoi doesn't know how long has he been watching but it's long enough for the other to wake up.

"Good morning. Mayoi-san" Tatsumi said with a smile as bright as the morning sun

"Hiー! Ta Tatsumi-san, good morning... I didn't mean to watch you sleep at all...!" Mayoi panicked

"Fufu. Even though you intend to do it, I won't get mad. Sometimes I also watch you as well" followed by the whine from the frustrated long hair boy as his face is painted with red.

"You're beautiful" Tatsumi stares deep into his lover's beautiful green eyes, gently rubs over the eyelid, and kisses it softly. "Good morning again. Mayoi-san" with his usual warm smile. Mayoi gets even more redder than before that makes him hid his face under his palms. "G- Good morning. Tatsumi-san..."


	2. Breakfast

"What is breakfast today?" Tatsumi hugs Mayoi from behind as he rests his chin on Mayoi's shoulder.

"It's fried salmon and miso soup" If it is not because he and Tatsumi have lived together for several months, Mayoi would be embarrassed to the point that he freezes in Tatsumi's arms

"Sound good. May I help you prepare the meal, Mayoi-san?"

"It- It's fine, Tatsumi-san! You may wait at the table" But Tatsumi doesn't want to just sit and wait while his boyfriend busy cooking for them.

"I want to help you, Mayoi-san" His sad eyes look directly into Mayoi's. How could Mayoi reject this sweet voice and puppy eyes of his boyfriend? Even if he wants to, he cannot.

"W- Well, then... Could you help me with the soup? I'm going to grill the fish"

"Of course ♪"

* * *

After the meal

"It tastes really good, Mayoi-san" He smiles brightly

"That's because you help me, Tatsumi-san~" Mayoi smiles back

Tatsumi feels like the breakfast today tastes especially good and Mayoi thinks so too.


End file.
